Songs
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: Four different songs featuring the relationship between Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragoneel and Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfillia. AU and Cannon. Rated T for safety. Natsu-Lucy shipping.


**Songs**

**Summary:** Four different songs featuring the relationship between Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragoneel and Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfillia. Rated T for safety.

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Count On Me - Bruno Mars**

Lucy leaned her body onto the window bay next to her bed and looked at the dark sky adorned with countless twinkling stars. The blonde Mage sigh almost melancholic manner as her chocolate orbs roamed around the sky silently naming different constellation she could find.

A whole minute had passed when suddenly a face appeared in front of her.

Lucy crawled away from the window, startled; and stared in shock at the figure just outside her apartment. The blonde Celestial Spirit was about to call one of her spirits when she recognized the figure's salmon colored hair and that toothy grin.

Lucy rolled her eyes, amused, and then she flicked the lock of her window and opened it letting her male best friend slash partner in crime, Natsu Dragoneel, in inside her apartment.

Natsu comfortably flop his body on the bed beside Lucy. "Yo, 'sup?" Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer greeted casually complete with a wave of hand and a wink.

"What are you doing here Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulder and pressed his back against the window while Lucy brought her elbows back to the bay but her eyes were now focused to her surprise visitor.

"Thought you might want some company tonight." he said.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I know what day today is." he said mysteriously smiled.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow and lightly laugh, "Congratulations, you've finally memorized the names of the day of the week." she said jokingly.

Natsu, comically offended, pout at Lucy and gave her light nudge to her side earning strings of giggle from the blonde young woman.

"What I mean is that I know what is happening today." Natsu said while he ignored the smirking Lucy. "I know that today is... Your parents' wedding anniversary." he said in low tone, almost whispered.

Lucy's body went stiff and then awkward silence fell between the inseparable duo. The blonde girl tilted her head slightly downward and in process her bangs fell over her brown eyes.

"Is that so?" Lucy answered letting a wistful sigh escaped her lips. She was actually surprised that Natsu knew her parents' wedding anniversary. No one, not even her gal best friend Levy, knew about it.

Silence followed once again.

"Hey, Lucy!"

Lucy pulled her brown eyes away from the window towards her pink haired male companion only to repeatedly blink her eyes in shock.

"What are you doing Natsu?" she asked, highly amused at her best friend.

Natsu creased his handsome face in awkward and weird way using his hands. He even stuck his tongue out but when Lucy only gave him incredulous expression, Natsu released his face and frowned.

"No dice huh?" he muttered, letting out a childish disappointed look.

He tilted his head to his side and started humming while thinking. As if a light bulb lit up above his head, Natsu let out an enthusiastic 'aha!' and then grinned at Lucy.

"Two men facing each other across a wide stream. The man on the left yelled, 'How do you get to the other side?' the other man on the right yelled back, 'You are on the other side!'"

Natsu waited for any reaction from Lucy but the latter only bite her lower lip and pressed her knuckle against her lips to hide the giggle that was trying to escape from her lips.

Natsu dropped his shoulders and pointed an accusing finger at Lucy. "Hey! I laughed my ass off when Levy told me that joke yesterday!" he whined humorously.

And that point Lucy cannot hold in her giggles anymore and so roar of laughter heard from her. She clutched her stomach with her eyes tightly close while laughing hard. Natsu protrude his lower lips but then ghost of smile graced his lips while watching his best friend laughed at his lame joke.

Lucy was not in the guild the whole morning that made Natsu worried about her safety and then he remembered that today was her parents' wedding anniversary and she might be feeling lonely; Natsu thought she might need some company and he was right.

"There it is!"

"What?"

Natsu smiled. "Your smile. I found it." he said.

Lucy stared at Natsu in awe and then tears started to form on her eyes. She crawled towards Natsu and huddle into his warm body. She sniffed as she nuzzled her face onto the crook of Natsu's neck.

"Thanks for making me feel better."

Natsu enveloped his arms around Lucy, "Baka." he said in amused tone. "You can always have my shoulder when you want to cry. You can count on me because that's what friends supposed to do right?" Natsu added and squeezed Lucy a little tighter when he heard her sob.

Lucy muffled something against his chest and nodded.

They both stayed inside each other's arms that night.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen**

Lunch break at Fairy Academy, Natsu was eating his lunch along with his friends (Gray, Elfman, Gajeel and Loke) when his raven eyes caught up the glimpsed of the apple of his eyes.

Natsu absentmindedly stared at the giggling Lucy with her other girlfriends Levy, Juvia and Kinana. Sensing that someone is watching her, Lucy looked around the room, her chocolate eyes landed on her classmate with unusual (then again her school was filled with students with weird hair color) rosy pink hair color named Natsu.

He suddenly pulled his eyes down to the lunch box on his hands when his eyes contacted with Lucy's. The blonde girl arched and eyebrow but then she shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to her friends.

"Why don't you go and talk to her instead of spending your time drooling here?" Gray teasingly suggested as he munched the lunch box his classmate (ehem-stalker-ehem) Juvia gave him; almost everyday he'll receive home made lunch from her to be honest.

Natsu snapped his eyes at his friend slash rival and glared. "The fuck you blabbering about?" he countered but red tinge duster over his cheeks.

"Natsu everyone already knows that you like Lucy-chan." Loke cuts in. Gajeel, Elfman and Gray nodded their head in chorus earning a comical death glare from their pink headed friend. "You've liked her ever since our fresh man years, right? So why don't you gather up your courage and talk to her already?"

Natsu's face burned hundred folds when his friends wiggled their eyebrows, taunting him, as they pointed their lips to the first (if not the only one) girl he ever like. Natsu swallowed nervously as he tried to open his lips to call Lucy under the heated stare of his friends.

"Lu—" the bell suddenly rings signaling that the lunch break is over and that the fourth period is about to start.

Natsu sighed in relief whilst Gray and the others clicked their tongue in annoyance and disappointment.

After school, colorful curses flew out Natsu's lips as he stormed towards the stock room just behind their school gym. He'd lost in janken with Gray and so he was assigned to bring the balls they have used awhile back to the storage room.

Natsu signed as he closed the door of the room when he felt someone's presence behind him. He craned his neck to his back and was literally shock when his onyx eyes landed on a familiar blonde girl with round brown eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu squeaked as he pressed his back against the cold metal door of the storage room.

Lucy lifted her eyebrows, amused and confused at his surprise expression. "Hey." she greeted.

"What are you doing here?" he asked awkwardly as his face burned in deep crimson color.

Lucy titled her head to the side and blinked. "Eh? But Gray-kun told me that you want me to meet you here after gym class?"

Natsu twitched in annoyance. "He said that?!" _'Those bastards!' _Natsu growled inwardly.

He could imagine his friends grinning in triumph. Natsu avoided an eye contact and settled himself by looking down his toes as he mentally strangled his friends.

Lucy cleared her throat and said, "Erhm... Guess Gray-kun was just playing pranks on me so... I'm going back to the classroom." she lightly bowed her head and turned her back at Natsu.

Natsu, at first, stared at Lucy's retreating back. But his mind was screaming to call her and stop her from leaving. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ he scolded himself._ 'Like hell I'm going to miss this chance!'_

"Hey!"

Lucy shifted her body towards Natsu and gave him a quizzical look. "What is it?"

Natsu pulled out his mobile phone from his pants pocket. "C-could I get your m-m-mobile number?" he embarrassingly asked, his cheeks are burning and he had his forefinger scratching the side of his neck.

"I'm sorry," was Lucy answer after the short pause.

Natsu whipped his head to Lucy and gulped nervously. Is he indirectly rejected by the girl of his dream?!

"But I've not yet memorized my mobile number so I can't give them to you." she said, laughed embarrassingly.

Natsu dropped his jaw in shock.

"Well then, I should really go back to the classroom, the next class is about to start." Lucy turned around once again and started walking away._  
_

_'Damn!'_ "No! Wait a minute!" Natsu hurriedly took out a pen and a piece of receipt he got when he bought magazines from the convenient store this morning; Natsu scribbled something on the back of the receipt and pushed the paper towards Lucy.

The blonde seventeen years old lady blinked at the paper with numbers and e-mail address written on it.

"Here! My number and e-mail address is there so— if-you-have-spare-time-will-you-please-send-me-a-message?!"

Silence crossed between them again, Natsu nervously waited for Lucy's answer, and when the blonde girl pulled her lips upward, Natsu mentally jumped and down in delight.

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Okay." she said and started walking away again.

The next day at Gilligan's, Natsu and his friends' favorite hangout, the salmon head teenager was staring stupidly on the screen of his mobile phone while he crouch his body onto the wooden table.

He completely ignored his friends who were all giving him a worried look.

Gray nudged Loke and gestured his head to their sullen-looking pink haired friend. "What happened to him?"

The ginger haired teenager shrugged his shoulders, "No fucking clue, but he had been staring at his phone the whole time."

The four exchanged quizzical look with each other when Gajeel's onyx eyes glint mischievously. The other three furrowed their eyebrows as they watched Gajeel pressed the key pad of his mobile phone.

"Ohh, new message!" Natsu enthusiastically exclaimed and snatched his phone but his smile automatically dissolved when the screen of his phone flashed the message not from the certain blonde girl he's obviously hoping to text him but from Gajeel. "The fuck?!" Natsu snapped his head to his friends who were all laughing hard beside him.

**From:**_** Gajeel Redfox (metal-dragon-roarGR)**_

**To:**_** Natsu Dragoneel (greatsalamander01)**_

**Subject:**_** You're drooling idiot**_

_**Yep, you are or were you reading porn site again? XD**_

Natsu slammed his phone close and then he roared before tackling Gajeel. "I'm not drooling idiot and I am certainly not reading some porn site!" he said while throwing punch at his raven haired friend.

"Yeah? So why have you been staring at your phone like that?"

Natsu's punch stopped midair as he felt the burning sensation on his cheeks. Gajeel blinked his eyes when Natsu suddenly stopped attacking him but Loke just slammed his fist onto his palm and smiled naughtily.

The ginger haired wiggled his eyebrows. "Is it because you're waiting for a message from certain someone? And by someone means... Lucy-chan?"

The blush that intensified on Natsu's face is enough answer for Loke causing for the latter to melt in laughter. Natsu harrumphed and pushed Loke aside and threw his body onto the couch and started unconsciously flipping the menu list while repeatedly glancing on his phone on the table.

He twitched when he finally realized that his friends were mischievously staring at him.

"What?!" he spat with a red hue across his cheeks.

"What a sly man." Loke teased, settling beside Natsu while Gray took the other side and Gajeel and Elfman flop down across the three. "So you mean you exchanged numbers with Lucy-chan yesterday?"

The pink haired teenager's body froze. "Erhm…?"

"What happened next? Wait! Don't tell me kissed her?"

Natsu's face burned again, he seemed to be blushing more often that he wanted, damn this jerks! "O-Of course not! I'm not Loke!"

Gray nodded, convinced. "True. You're an idiot and Lucy won't fall for an idiot like him."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Natsu tackled Gray earning roll of eyes from the other three. "And you fucking idiots, how dare you set me up like that?!"

Gray pushed Natsu through the latter's face and scoffed. "You should be grateful instead Natsu, and because we did set you up, you ended up having the love of your life's number, right?"

As if his energy was drained out of his body, Natsu dropped his shoulders and leaned his back against the back rest. His friends blinked their eyes at Natsu when a sad sigh escape him.

"What happened, moron?" Gray asked.

Natsu sighed once again before he mumbled incoherent words.

"Run that by me again?" Gajeel asked he leaned his body over the table towards Natsu. "The fuck you said?"

"I said—," a short pause and then, "She did not gave me her number."

There was a silence at first and then followed by loud laughter coming from Loke and the others. Natsu twitched and glared humorously at his friends. They were clutching their stomach from laughing too hard; Gajeel was rolling on the floor while Gray and Loke slammed their fist on the wooden table.

"Some friends you are, idiots! Don't laugh!" Natsu whined.

Elfman sniffed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "What? Don't tell me you've been rejected? Not even confessing and yet Lucy turned you down already?!" and then he laughed once again.

Natsu growled and leaped towards Elfman. "Who said I was rejected?"

The chaos between them lasted until five whole minutes, the costumers who passed by Natsu and the others rented room sweat dropped at the door, Natsu threw his body onto the carpeted floor and panted.

"You're not serious right Natsu?" Gray suddenly asked in between his panting.

Natsu rolled his eyes and grunted, "She said she doesn't remember her number so instead I gave her mine. I've been waiting for her to message me but… argh!" Natsu scratched his head hastily with his hands and groan before he rolled over to his side.

Silence engulfed the five teenagers when Natsu's phone let out a faint 'TING' and vibrated. Natsu jerked his body off the floor and snatched the contraption from the table. His heart started to leaped happily when his screen flashed the word 'ONE MAIL RECEIVED'; Natsu was about to open the message when he snapped his eyes to his friends and narrowed it suspiciously at them.

"If this message came from any of you, I am seriously going to strangle each of you morons." He warned before dragging his eyes back to the screen. Natsu's eyebrows connected together as he stared on the screen.

**From:**_** Unknown (golden_heiress777)**_

**To:**_** Natsu Dragoneel (greatsalamander01)**_

**Subject:**_** Hey :)**_

**[PICTURE FILE ATTACHED]**

_**Gotta remember my email add and number, 'kay, in case I forgot it again. If so then I only have to ask you ne hehe~~ just kiddin'! Oh yeah heard you like baseball? Found something interesting while shopping yesterday, thought you might like it *hearts***_

Natsu toggled down the screen and was happy and slightly surprised to see a picture of Lucy wearing a tri-colored baseball cap. She was smiling and winking at the built-in camera of her mobile phone, she had her fingers forming a 'peace' sign as well. She looked absolutely cute on this picture and Natsu can't help but to blush again. He was grinning ear to ear when he felt his friends hovering over his mobile phone.

Natsu's smile turned upside down.

"Wow, Lucy-chan looks cute on that cap!" Loke cooed.

Gray nodded, "Well she's always been cute."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at Gray, giving the latter an inquiring look.

"Hey, I said she's cute but that doesn't mean I like her." Gray countered, sounding defensive.

"Careful Natsu, Loke had his eyes on Lucy, he might steal Lucy away from you," Elfman said

"And it seems that ice pervert here is having a crush on Bunny Girl." Gajeel added.

Gray scowled at Gajeel while the latter only smirked. Loke merely smile.

Natsu growled and jumped away from his friends. "In your faces! There's no way that's going to happen! Lucy is MINE!" he declared and stormed out of the room.

The four glanced at each other and laughed. "Who would have thought that Natsu will fall in love, finally?"

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction**

Lucy looked sexy on the frilly pink apron she was wearing while cooking the dinner for tonight. Natsu watched as his girlfriend sliced the onions and carrots and threw them into pot. She had her golden hair tied in loose bun while her brown eyes were focused onto the food she was cooking.

Natsu roamed his eyes onto the contour of his girlfriend's face, his eyes travelled from her brown and tantalizing eyes down to the well-shaped nose and then to her pinkish lips. He stopped his eyes there and was fighting the urge to leap towards Lucy and savored her lips with passionate kisses.

"—was it?"

Natsu blinked his eyes when he noticed that Lucy had her attention to him. "Huh?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows at first before she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Oh gawd, please don't tell me you're not listening to everything I'd just said?"

Natsu guiltily laugh as he scratched the back of his head, "Erhm, sorry…?"

Lucy pouted and planted her hands over her curvaceous hips.

Natsu defensively raised her hands at Lucy, "Can't blame me, I was distracted at how my girlfriend looking sexy on that outfit."

With that, a blush colored over Lucy's cheeks but she rolled her eyes again. "Then stop staring." She suggested and faced the stove once again.

"I can't, it's like asking you to stop looking so damn gorgeous right?" Natsu whispered as he kissed Lucy behind her ear. Lucy giggled as Natsu started nibbling her from her ear down to the side of her neck. "I love you, Lucy."

Lucy twisted her body to face Natsu and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "And I love you too." She said and gave Natsu a quick kiss on the lips. "But if you continue teasing me then you won't be having dinner tonight." She said and laughed when Natsu puffed his cheeks at her.

Natsu suddenly flicked the stove off, "I'd rather have you for dinner." he whispered and gave Lucy a heated and long kiss before lifted her off the ground and carried her towards the bed room. Lucy was left giggling, letting her boyfriend carry her towards the bedroom.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Just The Way You Are - Bruno Mars**

"Do I look okay?" Lucy pulled her dress for god-knows-how-many-times-already.

Natsu rolled his eyes at his best friend slash girlfriend and now soon to be wife. "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change because you're amazing, just the way you are." He said, twirling some strands of her hair with his finger while looking lovingly at Lucy, earning a soft blush from the blonde Celestial Mage.

"I present to you, man and wife."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and nodded at them.

Lucy blushed as Natsu brushed off the veil off her face. Some of their nakama—more like a family—wolf whistled at them. Natsu jokingly shush them and faced Lucy once again. He smiled brightly and leaned forward giving Lucy a heated kiss. Lucy kissed him back with much passion earning cooing sounds from the guests.

Everyone cheered as the Dragoneel couple waved at them happily. Mouthing 'thank you' to everyone.

"I love you," Natsu whispered as he walked towards the door of the church.

"I love you more." Lucy whispered back and hooked her arms around Natsu's.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** [Aug. 31, 2012] Edited... For many reasons... Haha...! Smile Sabrina, just s-m-i-l-e...

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

-Support my 'One Sister, Eight Brothers' 'Fairy Avenue' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page www . facebook pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**


End file.
